Just Dessert
by akutsulovesdan
Summary: Momo has a strange request for Kaidoh, but it might be his best idea ever. Established Momokai.
1. Anticipation

_Five minutes._ Momo paused his pacing around the living room to look at the clock again. He sighed. He shouldn't have started getting ready so early, then he'd at least have something to busy himself with. This was ridiculous. There was no reason to be this nervous and worked up. He found himself in the kitchen again. Everything in the fridge was exactly where it was last time. He wasn't sure where everything might have gone but it was best to just check. His heart started racing. It felt like he'd just played an especially hard match; and he wasn't sure if he'd won or lost. The twisting nervousness in his stomach joined his pounding heart. The doorbell rang.

Momo couldn't get his hand to open the door. He didn't even remember walking over to it. He didn't want to seem too eager. Maybe he should wait a few more seconds so he didn't seem so anxious. He opened the door.

"Yo," he hoped he sounded calmer than he felt.

"Hey." …

Momo realized he was still standing in the doorway, grinning like an idiot. He stepped aside. "Come in."

Kaidoh stepped in and glanced around a little. Without a word he put down his bag and started to remove his shoes. Momo was having a hard time controlling his breathing. He thought. He forgot what normal breathing was supposed to sound like. He hoped he was doing it normally.

He couldn't seem to control his nervousness. He'd spent the night at Kaidoh's house plenty of times, this wouldn't be that different. The only difference was that this was Momo's house. And no one else was home. For the entire weekend. He swallowed.

He suddenly realized Kaidoh was staring at him. Momo felt stupid. All that time he spent pacing around the house, checking and rechecking every detail, he should have been using his time to think of what he wanted to say. Or checking his hair. Was his hair ok? He forgot to check. Did he brush his teeth this morning? Time seemed like a blur.

Kaidoh picked up his bag and started for the stairs. Momo followed Kaidoh to his room and stopped short; he'd almost walked right into Kaidoh's back. Kaidoh turned and looked at him critically.

"You cleaned."

"Oh…yeah. That." Every time Kaidoh had been in his room it was a disaster. Except his bed. He tried to keep that clean because he knew Kaidoh liked things to be clean. Momo's eyes drifted past Kaidoh and landed on the bed. He couldn't stop the blush rising on his face. As soon as his eyes slid back to Kaidoh he found himself pulled into a passionate kiss.

Momo felt himself start to relax. This, this he knew how to do. The lips moving with his were warm, soft, and familiar. The tongue snaking its way into his mouth sent shivers down his spine. He let his hands wrap around his lover and pull him closer. Kaidoh seemed to have other ideas though. Hands were suddenly on Momo's collar, pulling him forward, forcing him to take a graceless step toward Kaidoh. Momo wasn't sure what was happening, his mind was too clouded with thoughts of Kaidoh, and the feeling of the unbroken kiss. On the second step he realized with a jolt that he was being pulled toward the bed. He took hold of Kaidoh's waist and took charge in guiding him backwards. When the back of his legs touched the bed the kiss was broken. Before Momo could protest too much, hands were back on his collar, pulling him down and on top of Kaidoh. His mouth reclaimed his spot.

Kaidoh's hands found their way under Momo's shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles. It tickled and tingled but it felt good so he only gave a slight nibble on Kaidoh's lip. That earned him Kaidoh's finger nails lightly tracing down his back. Momo couldn't suppress a shiver. How did he always do this to him? His arms were starting to feel weak. Not from lack of strength, of course. It was just that being with Kaidoh had this way of turning some parts of him into jelly. Other parts though…It was like Kaidoh was reading his mind because at that moment his hips rose up to meet Momo's.

Momo sprang away.

Kaidoh hissed.

This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. It was just moving too quickly. Momo still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask…

"What was that?" Kaidoh growled at him from the other end of the bed. His hair was in disarray and Momo felt even more stupid for not noticing that he'd shown up without his bandana on.

"N-nothing!" He hadn't meant to sound so defensive.

Kaidoh hissed again and sat up, glaring. Momo couldn't help himself, he laughed. Kaidoh was just too cute when he got all red faced, especially with his clothes all rumpled, and his lips flush from kissing. His lips were still a little wet too. Kaidoh didn't look too happy with him and that just made the laughing worse. It was reaching the point of hysteria now and he couldn't stop himself. Kaidoh found the collar of his shirt again. The grip was anything but romantic now.

"Shut up."

The slight shake in Kaidoh's voice made him stop. He looked deadly serious.

"You're acting weird. What's wrong?"

Momo didn't know how to respond. He wished he'd never had this stupid idea in the first place. Sure, he'd probably still be nervous at spending the entire weekend with Kaidoh, without dodging siblings and parents. But ever since the idea planted itself in his head he just couldn't shake it and this was probably his only chance to ask…

"Momoshiro. Are you breaking up with me?" Kaidoh's gaze was grave.

"What?! No! Why would you think that?!" Seriously, where did that stupid Mamushi get that from? Well, he had pulled away from him. And laughed hysterically. And been avoiding eye contact. And he hadn't been very talkative. Maybe he could see why Kaidoh had thought that. But he wouldn't have invited him over for the weekend, or kissed him if he was planning on dumping him. The thought of not being with Kaidoh made him feel sick to his stomach.

Kaidoh hissed.

The grip on his shirt tightened. Momo realized with shock that Kaidoh's hand was trembling a little. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be struggling to breathe normally. As much as it was nice to know Momo wasn't the only one who forgot how to breathe every now and then he didn't like this. How had everything gone so terribly wrong?

He covered Kaidoh's hand with his own, hoping he was being reassuring. His other hand reached to caress his lover's face. He didn't expect Kaidoh to flinch away from his touch. Ouch.

"Kaoru," Kaidoh's eyes sprang open. There was a faint trace of wetness in his eyes. Momo made a note to give him shit about that. Not now, later, when this was a funny memory. It would probably still get him punched but it would be worth it, to remind him that Momo knew how much he secretly cared. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Kaidoh's hand relaxed a bit on his shirt. Momo still owed him an explanation though.

"It's uh," he tried to start. "I just…um…this is going to sound really stupid…" he tried not to laugh again. "I sort of have a favor to ask," Kaidoh was looking suspicious. This shouldn't be so hard, it wasn't that weird. "Favor isn't the right word; it's more like an idea. Um…something I wanted to try. And I don't really know how to ask." There that wasn't so hard.

"What is it?"

Oh right, he forgot to actually ask for what he wanted.

"Well, you see," if the heat on his face was any indication he was sure his face was glowing red. "Um…I…you know how I like…food." Kaidoh let go of his shirt and was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "Can I eat something off of you? Well, maybe more like lick…"

"Like what?" Kaidoh still looked on guard but at least he hadn't left.

"Just dessert."


	2. Dessert

Kaidoh blinked at him.

"I guess that would be ok."

Momo didn't realize he had been holding his breathe until Kaidoh answered and he let himself exhale.

"Great, take off your clothes," Momo couldn't stop himself from grinning; he was feeling much more normal now.

"Now? Just like that?" Kaidoh was blushing.

"I'll help." Momo was too eager to start things over from where they left off, except this time it would include a tasty snack, other than Kaidoh. His lips crushed Kaidoh's with enthusiasm and the little surprised sound that came out of him made it even harder to not smile.

Kaidoh pulled away a little, their lips brushing together gently. "Stop smiling so much, idiot."

"Sorry." He was still beaming. Trying to compose himself just made him smile more. His stomach felt all fluttery and bubbly, like a bunch of butterflies were having a Ponta party. Now was a good opportunity to remove Kaidoh's shirt. He couldn't hide his glee against Kaidoh's mouth but he could against his neck, or so he thought. It was hard to give Kaidoh's neck the treatment it deserved with his mouth stretched so wide. Well, his mouth was only good for grinning like an idiot right now, but he still had hands. He ran them over Kaidoh's muscled chest. He inhaled his familiar scent as he caressed his chest. His hands climbed up to massage his shoulders and run along his perfectly toned arms. Momo paused. Kaidoh was unusually stiff, and not where Momo liked him to be stiff. He pulled away.

Kaidoh still looked grumpy. The Ponta party in his stomach came to a stuttering halt.

Kaidoh let out a small hiss. "Idiot. You really have a simple mind."

"What'd I do?" He tried searching his eyes for an answer but Kaidoh's half closed eyes were guarded.

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh seemed resentful that Momo was making him say this, "I thought you were breaking up with me until a few minutes ago. It…" he finished with a hiss. The look on his face was enough to fill in the blanks for Momo.

"Kaoru," Momo's grin was gone now. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he paused to let him object, but he didn't. Shit, this was more serious than he thought. "I was just nervous because I thought you'd call me a freak or something, even though licking chocolate and whipped cream off your…boyfriend is totally normal. Normal," he said one more time for emphasis just to make himself feel better. "I wouldn't have asked you to spend the weekend with me if I was going to dump you; I just wanted to spend more time together...alone." He better stop, this was getting too mushy. Neither of them ever got this mushy. "I'm sorry," he added again for safety.

"Fine. Just go get your dessert." He leaned back and lay on the bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Are you sure? You don't want to uh, talk about it more?" Momo couldn't believe he was asking Kaidoh to talk about his feelings rather than rushing downstairs to get yummy things to smear all over him.

Kaidoh cracked open an eye to stare at him. "Before I change my mind."

That got Momo in action. Before he cleared the door Kaidoh's voice stopped him.

"Takeshi." He turned. Kaidoh was staring at the ceiling now. "You're forgiven."

Momo made a noise he hoped was equivalent to "thanks" as he drank in the sight of Kaidoh laying on his bed with no shirt, before bounding downstairs to rip open the fridge.

The chocolate sauce and whipped cream were right where he left them. He twisted the cap off the jar of chocolate and almost dropped it in his haste. He dipped a finger in to try some and pulled it out in disappointment. It was too thick, how was he supposed to drizzle it seductively all over Kaidoh's body? He looked at the back of the jar and saw heating instructions. Of course! He impatiently shoved the jar in the microwave and waited, tapping his foot. This was taking too long; Kaidoh was lying on his bed waiting to be ravished! The microwave beeped. Momo shoved a spoon in the jar and dashed upstairs as quickly as he could.

Out of habit he closed and locked the door behind him. If someone broke in he didn't want them to see Kaidoh lying there in all his naked glory. Momo was happy he'd taken the initiative to get naked while he was downstairs, although in general he liked taking off Kaidoh's clothes. Everything was even folded neatly. Of course, this was Kaidoh.

In his haste to get back to his bed he almost tripped over Kaidoh's bag. Recovering clumsily, he set down his treats and unceremoniously discarded his own clothes in a rumpled pile next to the bed.

For the moment he left his treats. Kaidoh's lips looked sweet enough without help; Momo wanted to taste them badly. He straddled Kaidoh's naked body and shivered at the electric feel of skin on skin. Kaidoh was looking up at him, his own desire written all over his face. Before Momo could make his move, Kaidoh's hands were grasping the back of his head and their lips collided. Momo responded eagerly, moving his lips in response to his passionate lover. Their tongues engaged in a spirited battle for dominance. Momo was having a hard time forming thoughts. He was all skin, lips, and tongue. But he had a mission, a mission he couldn't forget. He pulled back a little, nibbling on Kaidoh's lip as he stopped their kiss.

"Are you trying to distract me, Kaoru?" He teased playfully against Kaidoh's lips. "It won't work. It won't" Damn but Kaidoh's lips still looked so good. Even better now that they were looking all abused from making out.

"I don't need to," he teased back, "you get distracted so easily."

Ugh, that infuriatingly sexy smirk. Momo couldn't let it get to him. He sat up resolutely and reached for the whipped cream.

"Nice try but you're not getting out of this, Mamushi." It had been so long since he'd called him that; he drew it out affectionately, tasting the old nickname with his tongue. The result was just as he hoped, Kaidoh looked thoroughly flustered. He hissed but let it go.

Momo uncapped the can of whipped cream and shook it. He gave it a test squirt into his mouth.

"Don't be gross," Kaidoh seemed to feel embarrassed for him.

"I'm about to lick this off your body and you're worried about me putting it in my mouth? Or are you jealous?" Momo grinned. Before Kaidoh could answer he poised the can over his stomach and let some out. Kaidoh hissed at the contact of the cold substance.

"There. Do you like it?"

"It's just a smiley face."

"You're so picky. Oh well, next one."

Momo began to make quick work of cleaning his canvas. The cool cream was delicious, almost as delicious as Kaidoh's shuttering body. He lapped up the last bits slowly, savoring the way Kaidoh's muscles seemed to be quaking under him. _Shit._

"You'll like this one," he assured him as he began a new design. Kaidoh seemed to not be listening. This one took a little more work but it was worth it. He sat back to admire. "Well? Do you like it?"

Kaidoh reluctantly opened his eyes. He hissed. "What is it?"

Momo was disappointed. "What do you mean "what is it?"? It's a cat!"

Kaidoh cocked his head. "Oh. Now I see it."

Momo huffed. He should have picked a different design. Oh well. He wasn't doing this to make pictures on Kaidoh, although that was a fun side effect; he was doing it because it was tasty and he wanted to make Kaidoh tremble some more.

This time he cleaned up slowly, sucking here and there as he cleaned Kaidoh's skin. He varied his pace with long, languid licks, and quick flicks of his tongue. From the little moans he was making, Kaidoh seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. This was much harder than Momo thought it would be. Those little noises were filling Momo with hot anticipation; he wanted to finish them both off. But not yet, he hadn't even gotten to the chocolate! He licked his lips when he finished and observed Kaidoh. His eyes were shut tight, his lips parted slightly as he tried to breath steadily. A surge of warmth coursed through Momo, from his heart to his groin. He loved putting that look on his face. He swapped the whipped cream for the chocolate.

Where to start with this one? He took the spoon and began to drizzle some straight down his chest. Kaidoh's eyes shot open.

"Ow! It burns!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Sorry!" Momo hurriedly set about getting it off of him as swiftly as possible. It was hot and sweet on his tongue. It was gone quickly, but there was a faint red mark where it had been. Damn, he should have checked the temperature first; he could have really hurt Kaidoh and then Kaidoh would never want to do something like this again...

"I'm sorry," he said again and punctuated it with a gentle kisses up the red streak on his chest. "I'll let it cool more. Or we could stop…" he trailed off.

"No." Kaidoh's voice was breathless.

Momo pulled back in confusion. Kaidoh was gripping the blanket as if his life depended on it and sweat seemed to be breaking out on his face. His breathe was coming on little gasps, Momo worried he might hyperventilate. There was a weird grimace on his face.

"Don't let it cool." He was trying to compose himself. Momo opened his mouth to object when he was silenced by the look in his eyes. "I liked it, it was…good."

"Are you sure?" Momo couldn't quite believe that. "You said ow." He studied Kaidoh carefully. He didn't think Kaidoh would tell him to do something he didn't actually want to do but maybe he was just trying to be tough.

"It hurt but," Kaidoh was blushing hard but maintained eye contact, "it also felt good. I uh, want you to do it again."

"But," Momo started.

Kaidoh hissed. "It's fine. You're the one who wanted to do it in the first place."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you." Wow, two conversations Momo hadn't anticipated at all in one day.

"It barely hurt. It just surprised me. It was mostly good."

"Promise?"

"I promise, you idiot."

"Ok, but if it hurts too much you have to say something," Momo wasn't going to hurt him, damn it.

"Fine."

Momo leaned down for a quick peck on his lips. "Don't forget that you promised," he warned him, gravely, before he grabbed the chocolate again. No matter what Kaidoh said he was going to be more careful.

He moved quicker this time, trailing a thinner zigzagged line across his chest and abs. Kaidoh shivered a little. Momo started at the bottom of the trail, by his belly button. The moment his tongue made contact, Kaidoh let out a moan. Momo's heart leapt. He wanted to make him moan more. He licked up the trail slowly, savoring the noises Kaidoh was making just as much as the chocolate itself. When he had first started, he had thought the pleasure would be one sided; he never imagined Kaidoh liking this so much but here they were. Momo added swirling motions into his tongue routine. _Yes._ Kaidoh arched his back with a moan. Momo snickered into his abdomen.

"Shut up." Kaidoh flopped back down and covered his red face with his hands. He mumbled something into his hands that Momo couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Momo giggled.

Kaidoh hissed. "It's embarrassing," he said clearly this time.

"Oh. I like it, Kaoru. I like making you feel good." All traces of humor were gone from his voice now. Before Kaidoh could respond he went back to licking the rapidly cooling chocolate. Kaidoh grunted but didn't uncover his face. Momo reached the end of the chocolate trail too quickly. He wanted more sexy Kaidoh noises. He knew how to get even better noises.

The next spoonful of chocolate drizzled appetizingly from his belly button downward. Kaidoh gasped. Momo's tried to draw out his descent toward Kaidoh's eager erection as long as he could. Judging from the throbbing veins in his cock, this must be driving him crazy. If he was being truthful, it was driving Momo crazy too. All that remained was a thin streak of chocolate on his dick. Momo dragged his tongue over it slowly. It was salty and sweet and exciting. Kaidoh's breathe was ragged. Momo gave another slow lick. Kaidoh exhaled, it might have been a broken hiss, Momo wasn't sure. On the third lick he lingered on the tip, swirling deliberately with his tongue. Kaidoh moaned loudly into his hands, which were still covering his face.

Momo would have liked to draw out this torture longer, to make Kaidoh writhe until he was begging for it but his own painful erection made him more sympathetic. He took Kaidoh in his mouth. From his breathing this wasn't going to take too long. Momo's own need wasn't being satisfied though. He let one hand in between his own legs for some relief. He gagged a little on Kaidoh as he moaned around his cock. Multitasking was a little harder than he thought it would be but he just couldn't wait. The moans Kaidoh was making were too much, it was driving him wild. He must have been slacking a little though because suddenly Kaidoh's hand was tangled in his spiky hair, guiding him back to his previous rhythm. He put more focus back into his tongue and mouth. Kaidoh's hand gripped his hair harder as his breathing grew more ragged. Momo picked up the pace with his mouth and hand, trying to match them as best he could with his head bobbing wildly. Kaidoh's hips gave a jerk forward and Momo gagged again, then the fingers in his hair were pulling roughly. Kaidoh hissed. Momo knew that was the "get the fuck out of the way or get a mouth full" signal but he ignored it. His hand was too busy jacking himself off to finish Kaidoh that way. It didn't take long. With the sexiest moan Momo had ever heard from his lover, he came spilling into his mouth; that was enough to set Momo over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him at the same time. He tried not to choke as he pulled away and looked at Kaidoh.

Kaidoh was lying back, still breathing heavily, eyes shut hard, sweating. Momo had never seen a better sight. It almost made him forget that he had a mouthful of cum. Unfortunately he didn't think his legs would work just yet so he took the alternative; he spit the load into his clean hand. He sat back, admiring the view and regaining his own breathe when Kaidoh looked at him and immediately burst into laughter.

"What?" Usually Momo wouldn't object to Kaidoh's laughter, since it wasn't a daily occurrence but Momo was pretty sure he had just given him the best blow job ever, he'd be sure to ask later, and laughing didn't seem like the best response.

"Look at yourself," Kaidoh managed through his laughter.

Momo didn't have a mirror handy, although a mirror by the bed was an excellent idea, now that he thought about it. He looked down. He was holding both hands, palm up. One was full of the mouthful of cum he'd had a minute ago; the other had his own cum all over it. It would have been funny if he knew how the hell he was supposed to clean himself.

Kaidoh's laughter slowed to a chuckle.

"You idiot, if you weren't so impatient I would have finished you."

Momo's heart sank a little in disappointment, but his groin had other ideas, it started back to life a little at the thought.

"I couldn't wait," Momo tried to justify.

"Horny bastard," Kaidoh said affectionately. Momo wondered if he'd noticed his dick's interest in what he'd said.

Still chuckling a little, Kaidoh sat up. He captured Momo's lips in his own for a surprisingly tender kiss. That must have been a hell of an orgasm to put him in such a good mood. Although, Momo supposed they usually didn't have a lot of time to bask in the afterglow. There was always the rush to clean up and get dressed, if they'd even had the luxury of getting totally naked, in case Kaidoh's parents or Hazue came in. The things Hazue had nearly witnessed over the years were probably enough to make him never look Momo in the eye again. But this time they didn't have to rush or worry, they had the whole house to themselves. All weekend. Butterflies started in his stomach again at the thought.

Kaidoh pulled away, Momo tried not to look too disappointed. Before his mind could wander back to his dirty hands, Kaidoh was pulling a tissue from Momo's bedside table. Wordlessly he set about cleaning Momo's hands. He was gentle and methodical and it filled Momo with so much love it scared him. When he finished with Momo's hands he grabbed another tissue and started cleaning his own hand.

"How did you get dirty?" Momo was incredulous.

"Your fucking hair gel, moron. You wear too much of it."

"No I don't," Momo answered automatically.

Kaidoh hissed and ran a hand down his chest and stomach. Momo watched the hand, fascinated.

"I'm sticky from your stupid snack," he blushed.

Momo met his eye with a wicked grin.

"I'll start the bath."


	3. Bath

Momo rushed down the stairs to put away the chocolate and whipped cream. The novelty of being naked in rooms he had never been naked in before was fun, he wondered if Kaidoh would let him go without clothes the whole weekend. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

He hurried back upstairs to start running the bath. They had never taken a bath together privately. He should have prepared something romantic, maybe candles or flowers. That would have embarrassed Kaidoh and it would have been cute but it was too late now. Next time, Momo told himself with a giddy feeling. He took out two towels and turned to call Kaidoh only to find him waiting in the doorway. He grinned.

"Sit," he motioned to the shower stool. Kaidoh hesitated but finally obeyed. He reached for the shower head but Momo slapped his hand.

"Hey!" Kaidoh objected.

"That's my job!" Momo huffed.

"I can wash myself, idiot, I don't need your help!"

"You're always telling me to clean up my messes, well," Momo pointed to Kaidoh's sticky body.

Kaidoh hissed but didn't make another move toward the shower head. Momo took that as a good sign. He started with washing his hair. Kaidoh didn't even object as Momo used too much shampoo. He enjoyed touching Kaidoh's soft hair as much as he liked, but still there were even better parts to get to so he rinsed his hair. Suds cascaded down his muscled back. Momo traced a line down his back, following his spin, Kaidoh shivered. This was going to be fun. After washing and scrubbing his back, Momo moved to his front. Kaidoh's hair was plastered to his forehead and he was blushing faintly. Momo smiled. He looked so vulnerable, it was really very cute. Momo refrained from stating that out loud.

He lathered some soap and ran his hands over Kaidoh's chest, brushing over his nipples softly with his thumbs. Kaidoh hissed, his eyes half closed. Momo did it again.

"Takeshi," he warned softly.

Momo left his nipples alone and ran his hands down his abs, caressing and cleaning and in general getting excited again. He wasn't the only one, he noticed with glee. He wrapped a soapy hand around Kaidoh's growing erection, working it up and down.

"It's dirty," he said before Kaidoh could object. "I got chocolate on it."

Kaidoh hissed again but didn't say anything; he simply leaned forward and shoved his tongue into Momo's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and needy and it made Momo increase his speed. Kaidoh groaned into his mouth. God, that was hot. Momo wasn't sure who was breathing faster, him or Kaidoh. He wished he'd rinsed Kaidoh before this started, he wanted to tease those hard nipples with his mouth. Well, he still had another hand. He slid his hand up Kaidoh's soapy chest and ran his thumb over a nipple again. Kaidoh bucked into his hand. He pinched and Kaidoh released with a gasp. Momo felt pleased with himself for how easy it was to get him off, he knew all the right buttons to press. Momo nipped at his lover's lip as he pulled away. He rinsed his hand and then Kaidoh's body, he was still breathing heavily.

He stood up to put the shower head away when Kaidoh's hands caught him by surprise. He glanced down. Kaidoh was staring at him fiercely, his fingers digging into Momo's hips. Kaidoh leaned forward and licked the length of Momo's erection _._ Kaidoh's tongue and lips were teasing him in a really unfair and amazing way and it was making him weak in the knees. As if sensing his imminent collapse, Kaidoh helpfully moved his hands to cup Momo's ass as he took his cock into his mouth. That glorious asshole, Momo thought, how dare he make him feel this way. His mouth was wet and hot and giving just the right amount of suction. Momo moaned and tangled his hands in Kaidoh's wet hair. He wondered how much thrusting he could do without gagging him. He settled for just a little. Heat was already building deep inside him. His brain was becoming useless with the sensory overload, Kaidoh wet and naked, hot mouth, sucking, his own heavy breathing; it was all becoming too much. He needed to warn him but his throat seemed to be stuck together. He told his hands to pull Kaidoh's head away or at least tug his hair; Kaidoh had given him that courtesy, but his hands just kept following along with Kaidoh's head like they were magnetic. Too late, with a cry he came in Kaidoh's unsuspecting mouth. Kaidoh withdrew quickly, sputtering and coughing. Without those helpful, terrible, hands Momo sank to his knees again.

Kaidoh was still coughing. He glared at Momo accusingly, his face red. Momo just blinked at him. God, he was so damn sexy, especially when he looked pissed.

"Asshole," Kaidoh choked out.

"Heh. Sorry. My brain broke." Momo still felt in a daze. There were little bits of saliva and cum on Kaidoh's chin, it was hypnotizing him. Momo wiped it off for him with his hand. His brain was slowly returning to regular activities. Kaidoh seemed to be done coughing now. Momo leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "Sorry. Really, I didn't mean to. I didn't." He wanted to explain about the sensory overload and how sexy Kaidoh looked with his delicious lips wrapped around his cock but he didn't know how to articulate that in a way that wouldn't make Kaidoh die from embarrassment. Instead he kissed him and hoped his lips were more articulate than his brain.

Kaidoh pulled away after a moment and finished washing himself. Momo didn't object, his washing seemed to lead to more messiness. When he was done he stood and stared at Momo.

"Your turn."


	4. Bath Continued

Momo sat on the stool. It was nice and warm from Kaidoh sitting there. That was a nice perk. Momo was enjoying the warmth and anticipating from Kaidoh rubbing him down when a bunch of water came crashing over his head.

"What are you doing?" He spluttered, trying to rub the water out of his eyes.

"Getting the disgusting wax out of your hair. Do you ever wash it?"

"Of course I do!" What a jerk, of course Momo washed his hair. He couldn't remember the exact date he last did, but it was almost certainly this week. Why did it matter anyway, he spiked it every day.

Kaidoh hissed and attacked his head with more water. Momo decided to give this to him. After all, he sort of owed Kaidoh a few right now, what with the breakup scare, the sticky mess he left on him, and then the nearly choking him with cum incident. He let him work the wax out of his hair until it was lying limp against his head.

"Feel better now?" Momo glanced over his shoulder.

Kaidoh ran his hands through Momo's clean hair. "Yeah." He did it again, staring at the motion. "I've never seen it without the wax."

"Well, don't get used to it."

Kaidoh hissed and pulled a little on the hair in his fingers. "You owe me, Takeshi. Leave it down." He caressed some strands between his fingers.

"Fine."

With things settled, Kaidoh went about washing him. Momo enjoyed the feeling of his hands on him, strong and sure, meticulously cleaning him. Momo tried not to lean too far into his touch, in case he fell off the stool. When Kaidoh got to his chest Momo shifted uncomfortably. How could his body be ready to go again so soon?

"Um, maybe I should finish. Three times so close together is probably too many."

"Don't think you could handle it?" Kaidoh challenged, his hand trailing lower.

"Of course I can," he said automatically. Damn, Kaidoh should have known better than to challenge him, but then again if he issued a challenge, then he must want to go again; he knew Momo couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Good," Kaidoh kissed him and gripped his erection. Momo sighed. They must be going for some record or something. His warm soapy hand sent shivers through his body. Kaidoh's stroking was even and measured. He occasionally added a little twist of his wrist that always made Momo moan. They were all familiar and comforting gestures, they'd done them so many times. Kaidoh knew exactly what would get him off quickest and it didn't take long until Momo was finishing. He reached for Kaidoh's cock to repay the favor but Kaidoh grabbed his wrist.

"The bath is getting cold," he said softly.

Momo was temporarily speechless.

"Don't think you could handle it?" He threw Kaidoh's challenge back at him, teasingly.

"I have more control than you. Besides, if we keep this back and forth we'll be here forever."

"Fine," Momo didn't want to admit that Kaidoh had better control than him. Better stamina too, bastard. Momo glared as Kaidoh rinsed off his hand and went back to washing him. His gentle touch gradually unwound the tight feeling in Momo's chest. Sometimes their old rivalry sparked up again at the most inappropriate times. This weekend was about enjoying time alone, not out-jerking the other off. Momo relaxed again.

"Come on," Kaidoh was suddenly pulling him up. Had he been dozing off? Maybe three orgasms was his limit.

The water was still hot as he stepped in. He held his hand out to Kaidoh and was surprised when he took it; he was so sure he'd insist he didn't need help. Then there they were, facing each other in the middle of the bathtub, holding hands. Momo grinned and squeezed his hand before letting go to ease himself down. Kaidoh followed his lead and lowered himself facing Momo, and that's when they discovered that this hadn't been the best idea.

"Er, maybe if you move your leg a little over…"

"No, not there."

Finding the right spot to put their long legs wasn't the relaxing bathing experience either of them wanted. Just when they had found the perfect spot one of them shifted and it was uncomfortable again. Momo had a better idea. He stood up and turned his back to Kaidoh.

"Here," he said as he lowered himself down between Kaidoh's legs. He scooted so his back was against Kaidoh's chest. He let out a sigh. "That's better." He leaned his head against Kaidoh's shoulder. Kaidoh made a noise of agreement. This felt right, their naked bodies together. He dropped one of his hands under the water, resting it on Kaidoh's leg. He caressed it, basking in the quiet presence behind him. His eyes closed. Surprisingly the silence didn't bother him, he didn't feel the urge to fill it with words; instead he took in the sound of their breathing and found it relaxing and peaceful. He tried to match the rise and fall of Kaidoh breathing behind him; it was easy and comfortable.

Kaidoh was the first to speak.

"Takeshi."

"Hm?" Momo didn't open his eyes. Kaidoh didn't respond. Momo was just starting to think that maybe Kaidoh didn't hear him when Kaidoh shifted and wrapped his arms around him. Before he could ask what he was going to say he felt Kaidoh's breath against him. He laid a chaste kiss behind Momo's ear. When he pulled away his skin tingled. He could feel Kaidoh take in a breath, lick his lips, take another. Momo's face felt hot.

Momo's stomach broke the silence with a loud growl.

Kaidoh hissed.

"What? It's not my fault, I don't tell my stomach what to do…I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever, let's just go eat."

"But we just got in," Momo didn't want to leave their first bath so soon.

"No we didn't, you fell asleep."

"I did? That's dangerous, I could have drowned."

"Moron, do you think I'd let you drown?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Fine, let's get out."

Kaidoh didn't move.

"Kaoru?"

"What?"

"I can't get up if you're holding me."

Kaidoh let go.

They dried themselves in silence. Momo had considered drying Kaidoh but that would probably lead to more sexy things and less food.

"What should we have?" Momo broke the silence.

"I don't care as long as you eat it on a plate."


End file.
